Demon Fighters High
by picc.lover
Summary: Kagome and Sango are the best demon slayers at this school. Not even InuYasha and Sesshomaru can beat them. Well, what will happen with Kagome and InuYasha if they hate each other(read this, it'll make more sence)
1. Chapter 1

I grunted as I hit the ground after a demon that the school kept for demon training purposes only threw me down on a mat. Sango threw her weapon, which gave me a distraction. I fired an arrow, and it hit the demon, and 'killed' it. The demon will be revived.

Sango and I are the best demon fighters at this school. Not even the demons or half demons can do better than us. Not even InuYasha and Sesshomaru together.

I'm Kagome Higurashi. I am 17 years old, and am a junior in high school.

Sango Tijay is my best friend and demon fighting partner. She is 17, a junior, and she is dating Miroku Mushin,

Miroku Mushin is the school's pervert. He has the powers of a monk, and is 17, and a junior. He doesn't do much demon slaying, but he can if he wanted to. His best friend is InuYasha Takahashi.

InuYasha Takahashi is 17, a junior, and half demon, meaning half human blood, half demon. He fights demons, just like me, but he isn't as good as me. His brother is Sesshomaru Takahashi.

Sesshomaru Takahashi is 18, a senior, and he fights demons, just like Sango, but not as good. He is full dog demon, and can't stand InuYasha, but then neither can I. Sango doesn't much care for him either.

In this school, to be somebody, you have to be good at fighting demons. It always comes down between me and Sango, and InuYasha and Sesshomaru. You see, we do tag, so there are two people. Well, if InuYasha and Sesshomaru hate each other, why are they partners? Because they're good together as a team. They know this, they are not stupid(well, InuYasha is mostly), but they are no rivals for me or Sango.

Sango and I are preparing for an exam that will get us into advanced demon slaying. Well, you might be wondering,'ifyou're so good, why aren't you?', Well, there are two different classes, boys and girls. We're in the advanced girls class, but we want in the boys class, because they do stuff, the girls don't.

"Well done you two. Do ye think ye are ready for the big test tomorrow?" Asked the teacher for all demon slaying classes.

"Yes Ms. Keade, I think we'll be fine tomorrow." Said Sango, who was wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Can you tell us what demon we're facing?"

"No, but I know they will be tough on you two. They don't like it when girls try to be in boy's classes. It will be hard."

"Do you think they'll use the 'monster'?" Asked Sango in a worried voice.

The monster is a fierce demon that, a couple of years ago, killed the two slayers that went in to try and defeat it. You would've thought that they would get rid of the thing.

"No child. He hasn't been used since the deaths. They would not put ye in that much danger."

"Well, I hope we're ready for them." I said.

"Ye will be fine. Noow, go shower up, and get home and sleep. Ye need as much energy as ye can get."

We both bowed. "Thank you Kaede."

She gave us smiles, and left.

"Aww, man, I can't believe that we have to go through with this tomorrow." Said Sango.

"Girl, we'll be fine, and you can show Miroku what you're made of." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, and maybe InuYasha will come looking for you to be his girlfriend, and when you beat him up, he'll want you more." She giggled, and so did I.

"Sure Sango, whatever. I don't know who hate who more at this point. If he didn't say stupid things, maybe, just maybe, we could get along."

"Oh, not be friends, or even become romanticly involved, but just get along." Laughed Sango.

I laughed with her. "Yeah. Come on, let's get home and sleep."

We both got our stuff, and just went home. Unfortunatly, InuYasha's house is two away from mine, and even worse, he was sitting on my stairs waiting on me. He looked asleep, so I just left him there.

I went upstairs, and showered, put night clothes on, and went to sleep.

The next morning, I got ready for the exam. Everyone in school knows what Sango and I are doing today.

I put on some black shorts that came down to mid-thigh, and a purple solid shirt. I put on some Converse because those are the shoes I do best in. In another bag, I had the demon fighting portion of my exam in it. Shprt-shorts: black. A long-sleved thermal, because I didn't know what the temperature would be: navy blue. I was ready for this thing. Sango and I would get all day off to take this exam, so I didn't need to bring anything else.

I went downstairs, ate something that wouldn't give me trouble when I did the first part of the exam, and went down the stairs, only to find InuYasha waiting.

"Sup cuttie." He winked at me.

"Go away, you know what I'm doing today, so don't bother me."

I turned and kept walking, and he left me alone.

When I got to the school, I went straight to the gym, and waited for Sango. She showed up, and then the judges followed her. One of them was Sesshomaru.

"Alright ladies. You wish to be in the advanced boys' demon slaying class, well now it's time to prove you can. Let the exam begin."

Sango went first. She threw her boomerang around like nothing, then fought with a sword the rest of the time. I used my bow and arrows most of the time. I threw knives the rest.

Now comes the worst part: Fighting the demon.

"Alright. You must make it back in fifteen minutes, or you gain a penalty." They were testing us. No one can fight a demon in fifteen minutes except us and InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

"Today, you will be facing, Onji. Or, as you call him, the Monster." The woman that spoke was smirking, and it was making me mad.

"The Monster, that thing killed two people, and you want two humans to fight it?!" Yelled Sango. I tapped her on the arm, and motioned for us to go and change.

Once in the room for changing, Sango started freaking out while dressing. "I just can't believe they're making us do this. It isn't fair."

"Sango, we'll be okay. If something goes wrong, and we need to be saved, then they will."

"Okay."

We got back out, and the judges told us to bring whatever weapons we wished. Sango chose the boomerang, and a sword. I chose a bow, about 6 arrows, and some throwing knives.

We got in front of the door, that was high and opened from the bottom, and waited. When the door started to open, steam ccame rolling out from under it. Sango and I rushed under it, and stopped. It was hot in there, and steamy. I made a hand motion to Sango to split up. She looked hesitant, but did it. I went, and saw something purple flash in my sight. I shot at it, and I hit the thing. It was a little flower thing to tell us that the demon was close. Sango came running when she heard the arrow loose contact with the string. We kept on going, until we heard something big.

We looked around the corner, and there was a fat yellow demon with orange fangs, and purple feel. It looked like a rainbow fat teletubby.

I nodded at Sango, and she wordlessly threw her boomerang. It hit the demon, and it looked up, and that's when I fired the arrow I'd shot the flower thing with. I it it, but it didn't die like it should have. It picked me up and tossed me into a patch of grass.

By now this thing was mad, and we could easily see how it could kill two people, and more. Sango threw her weapon one more time, but the thing cought it. It snapped the boomerang in two, and hit Sango on the head and knocked her out. So, I did the only thing I could. I said the passcode to get us the heck out of there.

"Sorry, but if we send down the hover, the Monster will destroy it. Sorry about this, but we can't. You have to fight it, or die."

I ran, or jogged, away from the thing to process what the lady just said. They weren't sending any help, so now we have to die. No way. Nope, I ain't dying in here, no way, no how.

I got one of the knives, and went back. I threw it at the creature, and it hit him, but didn't kill him. He turned around, and kicked the breath out of me, and I landed a couple of feet away. I saw some liquid coming out of the creature, and it was the reviving juice the school used, and this thing just got drunk off of it. I just have to keep killing it until it doesn't have anymore juice left in it. I threw another knife, but the thing caught it, and threw it back. It cut my arm, but other than that didn't do anything. I got out my arrows, and started firing. It was working, until I ran out of arrows, but it'd been weakened enough. I made my final blow, because I couldn't take much more, and the demon fell dead to the ground. I fell to my knees, and started to pant.

The lights came on in the room, and the hover came down from the ceiling, and Sesshomaru came over, helped me up, and got me out of there.

"How is Sango?" I asked.

Sesshomaru giggled slightly.(**A/N**: He's ooc). "He'll be okay. You are amazing. You've just been through hell and back, and you want to know how Sango is doing? Wow. InuYasha!" He called to said half demon.

"What happened to her!" Yelled InuYasha. He almost sounded worried for me.

"You saw it just as much as I did on the screen. She got hit with a knife, and hit around like a rag doll. She might have some mental damage."

"Please, my brain is fine, and always will be." I said.

"Well, the room is dark, and I can't see anything in there. Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Nice job acting concerned, and sure, just a little sore."

"Can you take her to the nurse, InuYasha? I'm going back in to help them with Sango." Said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, just give her to me." He held his arms out, and Sesshomaru 'gave' me to him.

"Heh, almost like I'm giving away a bride." Laughed Sesshomaru. "this is the future that this Sesshomaru sees."

"Stop making terrible jokes dude." I said.

Once Sesshomaru turned, and was back in the door, I released myself from InuYasha.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked InuYasha. He wrapped an arm around my waist from the back, and the other wrapped around the front of my waist, and joined his hands together. "I'm supposed to take you to the nurse."

"So? I can walk there myself, so hands off."

He grinned evilly, and got closer. "Why, does this make you nervous?" He asked. When I didn't budge, he faltered. "Alright then, you want to play the game like, that." He moved the arm that had the front of my waist, and bent down, put it behind my knees, and picked me up. "Then we can play the game like that."

"Put me down. I can get there myself."

He started walking. "No, you might have some head trauma. I need to make sure that you're okay before you walk on your own." He seemed to get serious. It _almost_ embarrassed me, and made me blush, but then I remembered who I was talking to.

"InuYasha, I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

"I still want to make absolutly sure that you're alright." There was an aquward silence after that.

I cleared my throat. "So, ugh, what happened in first today? Anything interesting?"

"Ha. Anything in Totosai's class interesting? What, do you even go to that class?" InuYasha laughed.

I laughed along with him. "Yeah, not the best question, I know. But what happened?"

"Well, first, he forgot that you and Sango were in the gym. He and Koga and Miroku started fighting for about five minutes, and then he remembered that you two were taking the exam to be with me and Sesshomaru. Well, then, me and Koga got into it, and Miroku broke it up. Me and Miroku passed notes the whole way through, and next thing I know, I'm being called to the gym so Sesshomaru and I could help you two, but clearly, you didn't need it."

I giggled a little. "Well, Sango needed me, and I couldn't disappoint."

"I'm sure you can't." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, that needs to stop."

"Aww, but I'm funny, and that's why you love me."

"Yeah, love, that's the word I would use to describe our relationship." I said sarcasticly.

"Well, now that you agree with me, let's go out tonight. You, me, and a dark, dark room." Said InuYasha like it was going to happen.

"Sure, and while we're at it, let's be partners if I get into your class." By now, we're both laughing.

He was still laughing a little by the time he spoke again. "Well, we should really concider becoming friends, since you've aced the first two tests. We will be spending a lot of time together, so why not."

I gave him a look. "Are you serious?"

He stopped walking, me still suspended in the air. "Yes, I am. How about we talk over lunch today, outside, on the table in the corner."

"Don't you have to eat with your girlfriend?"

He gave me a sour look. You see, this girl, Kikyo, is in love with him, and she stalks him. It's funny, because he doesn't like her at all. "What do _you_ think, Kagome?"

I laughed a little. We'd started, or rather he'd started walking again. "And, sure, why not. I don't have anything else to do."

"Oh, so now I'm more important then Sango?"

"She won't be awake before lunch."

We'd reached the nurse by now, and e was slowly putting me down. "Thank you." I said as he came back up. "You can let go of my waist anytime."

His grip tightened. "No, don't think I will."

"Well, you'll have to if you want me to get better."

"Fine, but only because I don't want you to have a brain issue."

"I told you, I'm going to be fine. Now, I'm going to get these cuts cleaned up, and then I'm going to take the paper test, and then I'll see you at lunch. Far table in the corner, away from everyone else?"

"Yep, and make sure that you're outside, not inside. I'm making sure that no one will overhear us." Today, it was cold enough to be snowing.

"Sure thing. I'll freeze out there."

He looked over me, his eyes lingering on my legs. "I think I have the perfect solution. Just trust me, okay?"

I thought about it for a minute, but the nurse came and took me. "You'll find out at lunch." I called over my shoulder.


	2. Finding Out Soon

Getting cleaned up at the nurse took forever. She took my temperature, and then started to peroxide my entire body. Once I was all bandaged up, it was lunch. The exam givers said that Sango was at the hospital, and that I could take a break for lunch with the other students.

I changed into what I came to school in, and went outside. Sure enough, there was no one out there. I looked over to the table that InuYasha spoke of, and there he was. You should've seen it.

On the table, there were white candles, not lit, and he was looking at me. He got up, and walked towards me.

"Why did you change into a suit?" He'd changed into black dress pants, a green shirt, and black dress shoes. Oh, and he had a tie on too.

"Well, just to do it. Come here." He held his hand out to me, and I just stared at it. "Alright, when a guy does this, you take your hand, and put it in mine, okay."

"I know that, I'm just wondering if I should or not."

"Well, I'm sure you're getting cold, and you're not going back inside."

I thought about it for a moment. I put my hand in the one he never dropped. He lead me over to the table he'd set up, and even pulled out my chair for me. This was kind of nice, but it's InuYasha.

"Here. I told you to trust me." He handed me a blood red jacket that smelled like him.

"Is this yours?"

He sat up straighter. "Yes it is. Isn't it warm?"

"It is. And it's cold out here."

"And you're going to love this." He pulled me onto his lap. "Better?"

Well, this is weird. "Can I sit down on the chair?"

"Do you want your but to freeze?"

"Well, my but won't freeze, but my legs might."

"Well, just stay here, would you?"

I sighed. "Fine." Then my stomach growled.

InuYasha laughed. "Well, I take it finally killing the Monster took a lot of energy out of you, didn't it?" I made a face. "Yeah, they sent you and Sango in to kill it, because they didn't want to. You did great out there, by the way. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. Do you know how Sango is doing?"

"She's woken up, and she seems to be stable. But, they might not let her into the class."

"What, why not? I couldn't have killed that thing without her help."

"Well, not that Sango isn't good, but she was knocked out in the first two minutes."

"Wait, did you say two? How long were we in there exactly."

"Well, you two got high marks on the looking around part. You got a perfect score because you looked around, and you were the one to fight the demon, and you were the one to give the directions to Sango."

"Yeah, but they're not just going to let one person into a tag class."

"Well, your score might just help Sango's score, and they might not let her in, but that's a might, not a 'they won't'. You're in for sure, because you're too good to be in the girls' class."

"Well, thank you."

"Sure. You want some food? That's a stupid question, you're starving. Here." He picked up a piece of an apple, and held it front of my face. I snatched the apple from him, and popped it into my mouth. "Well then, fine." He went back to resting his arms around my hips.

"Here." I picked up a vine of grapes, and threw them in his mouth. "Now we're even." This was funny. InuYasha with grapes hanging out of his mouth.

He picked one of his hands up, and pulled the grapes out. "You know, these are wonderful. You should try some of these."

"No thanks, I'm not a grape person."

"Well, you're going to try them, whether you like it or not." He shoved the end of the grapes that his mouth didn't touch, and it was his turn to laugh. I spit them out on his head, because when he put me on his lap, I became taller than him. "That wasn't funny."

"Then why are you still laughing."

And we kept on like that for all of lunch. It was almost like being with Sango.

When the bell rang, and InuYasha walked me to the gym, where the boys were stretching. Shirtless. All the cute guys, and InuYasha, have this class. Sesshomaru Takahashi, Koga Ookigami, Bankotsu, Naraku(**A/N:** hey, hey, don't judge me.),and Hojo. All shirtless and flexing their muscles.

"Okay, well, maybe I'm in the other room. Thank you, and I'll see you later."

"Yeah, hey, do you want to walk home with me, since I live, like, two minutes away from you."

"Sure, why not. Have fun, and take pictures."

"Why would I-that's horrible. Get on with yourself, would you. Go take, and fail that test, would you?"

"No way. I have incentive now."

He started chasing me to the utility room, that was where my test was. He caught me, and picked me up.

"Stop squealing and laughing at the same time."

"Haha, not until you put me down!"

"Takahashi, stop trying to rape Kagome, would you." Said Hojo from behind us.

InuYasha turned so that he was still holding me above the ground, but we were both facing him. "Well, she didn't say no, so therefore, I can do it." Said InuYasha.

I started wiggling in his arms. "Ugh, no, no, no, no, no, no. There I said it, not let me go."

He started spinning around. "What are you doing to her? Put her down, or I'm getting involved, Takahashi."

He stopped all of a sudden, and put me down. He turned to face Hojo, while standing in front of me. "And what are you going to do, Hojo?"

Hojo smirked. "Well, if you leave her alone, you won't have to go to the hospital, will you then."

InuYasha laughed. "You, a human, put me, a half demon, in the hospital. I'd like to see you try." By the time he finished, his voice had taken on a challenging tone.

"Alright, I need to go take this test, and Hojo, you are going to get busted by the coach, and InuYasha, you're going to be late, so I'll see you later." I turned and walked into the room, and the two other judges were in there with a pencil and a packet. I sat down in the desk, and took the freakin' 70 question test, and got done by the time the bell rang.

"Well done. You will know if you're in tomorrow. And you and Sango will be in the same class. So, if you get in, you know she did too."

"Thank you for your time."

"And thank you. You did a fantastic job with the demon. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better. So, just go to my last class for the day?"

"Yes indeed. Bye."

I left the room, and went back into the gym. My last class was the girls' demon fighting class. I hate most the girls in there, and that's how I got good.

"Well, if it isn't Miss I'm-Too-Good-For-The-Girls'-Class Kagome. How bad did you fail?"

"I don't know if I did or not yet, I'll find out tomorrow Yuka."

"Besides, you're just jelous that Kagome's good enough to kill the Monster, and you know that you'd die the second that thing saw you." Said Ayame.

Ayame is 17, a junior, and she'd a female wolf demon. She is one of my favorite friends, along with Sango.

The bell rang right after that, and I left to walk home. Sure enough, waiting at the front door, leaning against the frame, was InuYasha. "Good afternoon. So, how did it go?"

"It was so long, it wasn't funny. Did you get me some pictures?"

He gave a sigh, and showed me his phone. And on it, were pictures of him in the gym shirtless. Just him, no one else was on the phone.

"InuYasha, I meant of Sesshomaru, Koga and Hojo, not you. No offence."

"None taken. That's what you got though."

I gently bump him with my shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

"After you, my lady." He stepped out of the way.

"Thank you, kind sir." I gave a slight bow, and left. He followed and we kept talking like we were in old England. He walked me up my steps, and kept talking. "Hey, were you waiting on me yesterday?"

"Yeah, but I fell asleep. What time did you get home? It was like nine when I woke back up."

"Oh, I got there and you were asleep on my stairs."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, it wasn't cold, I was about to go through the worst test of my life, and I just didn't want to deal with you then. Now, it's not so bad."

"Well, I was going to suggest the friends idea when you got home, but I think I liked lunch much better."

"Well, it was something."

"Yeah, it was. Maybe we should do it more often."

"Maybe, but not tomorrow. Sango's going to be back at school, and I want to sit with her."

"Did she take the written portion of the test?"

"She did. And the judges said that they won't let just one of us in, so Sango's score on the fighting part might bring mine down."

"Or, Miss Negative, your score might bring hers up. Be hopeful. I saw some of what you did in there, and I thought you did well. I know I could never have done that."

"Well thank you."

"I'd hate to see what you and me could do if we teamed up."

"We'd be a force to be reckoned with."

"We could rule the world together."

"Ha, we might could, we might could."

"Well, I will see you tomorrow, and you know where to find me if you can't sleep."

"Why do you think I wouldn't be able to sleep, InuYasha?"

"Well, you might be way to wound up to sleep. By the way, I think you'll get in just fine. And maybe, I'll get you some of those pictures I took in class today."

"Oh, shut up, and go home, because I'm going inside because I'm cold."

"Hey, I meant for you to keep this." He handed me the jacket he gave me earlier at lunch. "I'm not a big fan of that jacket. It'll keep you warm, and you look great in my clothes."

"That's weird. Please don't bring my any of your pants or shirts to wear, because I won't."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye." I went inside, and put the jacket on the counter, and got a glass of lemonade. Sota came running down the stairs.

"Kagome! How did you do?"

"Well, they put me and Sango against the Monster."

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? What did it do to you?"

"A couple of scratches, and I'm going to need some major sugar to recover from blood loss, and just got the breath knocked out of me. Other than that, the aiming went fine, and there was a 70 question test. If I get in, then so will Sango. Oh, she got knocked out in the first two minutes of the fighting part. They won't accept just one of us, they need both."

"Oh, well I'm sure you can do it. Did you kill it?"

"Yeah, and it turns out that they used us to kill it so they didn't have to do it."

"Good job."

Sota is my little brother. He is 13, in the seventh grade, and he wants to play soccer when he grows up.

"Well, I'm going upstairs to take a shower because I'm about as sweaty as a hog in a sauna."

"Wonderful image there, sis. Thanks for the nightmare I'm going to have tonight, so expect me."

"Well, whatever. I'll see you at dinner."

"What are we eating?"

"I'll figure that out when I get back."

I went upstairs, with InuYasha's jacket in hand. After I took my shower, I dressed in some purple sweats, and a black tank top, with my wet hair in a high ponytail. I jumped down the stairs. I heated up some leftover chicken, and got some salad together. By the time the chicken was done, there was a knock on the door.

"Sota, could you get the door?"

"Kay." I heard the door open, and some muffled voices, and then footsteps.

"Well, I might not take a picture, but only if you're nice to me." Said InuYasha behind me.

"Well, if you're nice, I might let you stay if you wish."

He just laughed a little. "I just came over to see if you wanted to borrow some notes for Totosai's class."

"Sure, thank you." I took the folder from him, and put it on the counter. "If you want to stay, you're more than welcome to. Last chance."

"Sesshomaru demands that I be there for this thing. If you want to come over to my house though, feel free."

"Well, thank you, but I must decline."

"Well, if you would be so inclined, how about lunch on Saturday?"

"I might be so inclined. You'll just have to wait. And since you asked first, if Sango wants to do something with me, I shall tell her that I've already made some arrangements."

"Why, I've never been so flattered in my life." He gave a low bow.

Sota, who'd seen the whole thing, wanted to tell us something. "You two are weird. Nice to meet you InuYasha, I give you permission to talk to him, Kagome."

"Who do you think you are? You aren't my father kid. And, you are not allowed to talk to any girl until you're fourty."

"Fine, you can't talk to him for the rest of your life."

"Hey InuYasha, what are you doing? How's it going? What did you do in gym today? How is Sesshomaru? Did you end up beating Hojo up? Do you think I'll get into your class, InuYasha?"

InuYasha was laughing at us. "You know, you two should do sibling comedy together. I'd pay to see that."

"Well, then, I'll let you know when the show is."

"It's a done deal. And maybe, just maybe, Sesshomaru might forget his shirt."

"I might just pay for that. However, if I get in, I won't have to."

"You know, then you'll have to wear a sports bra, you know that, right?"

"I ain't wearing a bra. Nope, I'm going to wear a tank top at most revealing. So, in your face."

"Darn it, I'm going to miss seeing you in a sports bra."

"Don't talk like that in front of my little brother. "

"Oh, I'll go upstairs for your little conversation, Kags, because I don't want to deprive you of what seems to be a very interesting conversation."

"You don't need to do that, because my brother is about to come over here and kill me because I'm not dressed the right way for the people coming over."

He was wearing the same thing he had on at lunch.

"What's wrong with what you have on?"

"I need a white shirt."

"Oh. Are you getting married?"

"Hah, no. He's met some girl that he thinks is special to him, and he invited her over, and her family is coming along."

"Oh. Well, have fun with that, and tell him I give my best wishes. Who is she?"

"Her name is Rin, and she goes to a private school, and the two met at the library. They've been talking to each other for about a year, and it seems that he is in love with the girl. We haven't met her, or the parents. We knew that he was talking to someone, but never met her, and I want to know who in their right mind could ever date my brother."

"Don't be so mean, InuYasha."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be looking for the results tomorrow." InuYasha gave me a wink, and left.

"I think I want a brother in law that has dog ears."

"And I think that I want my brother to sit down, and let's wait on mom."

My mother is a busy lawyer that cares more for her job than her children, so it's mostly just me and Sota. My dad left us a while ago, but, he sends money and gifts to us. He comes to visit, and takes Sota out to ball games. He and I are iffy, but you know, I remember what happened well. Oh well, we're getting better.

After Sota left, my front door burst open.

"I can't believe that the defendant wants to change her plea to innocent! I mean, we had him, and the only thing this will do is just set us back two or three days. Okay, I'll see you later." My mom hung up the phone, and went straight to Sota. "How is my little boy? Did you have a good day?"

"I did mom. They're about to do sign ups for soccer, can I do it?"

My mom thought about it for a while. "Sure, but you'll have to get a ride yourself, you know my schedule."

"Yay! Thank you mom!"

My mom and I aren't that close. We really don't get along that well, so she just leaves me alone most of the time.

"Hello Kagome. How did you get those?"

"Oh, just a little run in with a demon at school."

"You see, that's why you don't need to be in that demon slaying class."

"Ugh, Sango and I faced the most powerful demon known to all humans, and _I'm_ the one that killed it, because Sango was knocked out in the first two minutes, and all you have to say is I shouldn't be in those classes?"

"Well, it's dangerous. I mean, look at you."

"You know, I'm just going to go upstairs, and do some homework that my friend dropped off. There's some chicken and a salad on the counter."

I got out of there as fast as I could. I took the folder off the counter, and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I don't like my mother too much. If I ever get married, she's not invited.

I was upstairs, copying InuYasha's notes, when he showed up at my bedroom window.

"I can smell your anger from my room, and so can Sesshomaru. What happened to my little firebird?"

"I ain't 'your' anything, and sometimes I could go to strangle my mother, no offence intended, so sorry about that."

"It's okay. I loved her so much." InuYasha's mother died around the same time my dad left us.

"Good."

"I feel for you. You hate your mother, you're not forgiving your father anytime soon, you just have no parent that you can't talk to. But, you have me, so that'll do."

"Well, thank you very much."

"How are the notes? Interesting?"

I gave him a look that made him smile. "What do you think?"

There was a knock on my door. "Kagome, open up. I would like to talk to you." I got up and shoved InuYasha out, and mouthed 'sorry'.

"Come in." I sat on my chair.

"Now then, I didn't realize that you were going to miss all of your classes to take this test."

"It's okay, mom, one of my friends popped by before you got in, and I'm copying the notes right now."

"Good. Young lady, if you ever skip all of your classes just for some other class, you and I will have words." He left the room, and InuYasha came back in.

He waited a minute before he spoke. "Wow, you have it worse than I do. That woman needs to be brought down some."

"It's okay."

"No, it isn't. You know, just because-"

"InuYasha, I hate to do this, but I'm tired, and I've had a long day, and want to sleep. So, do you mind?"

He didn't look offended, just not InuYasha, meaning caring. "Okay. Sleep well, and let me know where you want to go on Saturday." He gave me one last smile, and waved goodbye. Once he was gone, a single tear slid down my cheek. I don't know if he saw, but I turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

InuYasha was right. I don't have a parent that I can talk to. I am glad that I have Sango to talk to, and now, I have InuYasha.


	3. Nicely Done

I woke up the next morning, and my eyes were more puffy than normal. I hope it wears off by the time I leave. I do have a car, but that's because I saved the money my father gave me. I dressed in some black jeans, and a bright green tee shirt. I put on my blue Vans, and got my bookbag, making sure that InuYasha's notes were in hand. My mother left already, so I didn't have to worry about her, and she took Sota.

I locked the doors, and got into my car. When I started it, InuYasha jumped on my hood. He nodded to me, and I rolled my windows down.

"You want a lift, kid?"

"Only if you want to drive me."

"Sure, hop in."

He got in, and I drove. When we got there, InuYasha jumped out of the car, and almost kissed the ground. "Oh, I'm so thankful that I'm here. Why do you drive that way?"

"What, you mean not slow?"

"Yeah, that. I'm going to recommend you to drivers' education class."

"Haha, I already took that. Hey, do you want to go with me to see if I made it into your class?" I started jumping up and down.

"It would give me the greatest joy and honor if you would allow me to accompany you on your way." He offered me his elbow. I took it, and we went.

In the front office, Kaede came out. "Congratulations Kagome. You and Sango made it into the boys' class. You two are to go today, and here is your uniform." She gave me a rather flat bag. "Good job."

I turned to InuYasha, who was smiling down at me. He opened his arms, I jumped right in. He picked me up, and spun me around in circles. When he tried to put me down on one of the turns, I started to fall, but he picked me up again, and we walked around in circles hugging each other.

He let me go, and I let him go too.

"Good job! And I can't wait to see you in that." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I punched him on the arm.

"Stop turning into Miroku."

"I'm not. I simply meant that I can't wait to see you in my class."

"Stop acting all innocent. It's unflattering on you."

"Well, I think what's in the bag might be very flattering on you." InuYasha giggled.

"Come on, let's go tell Sango, if she doesn't already know."

We found Sango, and she knew. We both looked what was inside the bags. Sure enough, the were some black spandex short-short-_short_ shorts, and, for me, a deep green sports bra, and for Sango, a pink one. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. InuYasha's arms were wrapped around both of us.

"Well, I can't wait until fifth period today. Won't it be fun ladies? Hey yo Miroku! Come look at what your girl gets to wear to tag class today, and always."

Miroku came over, and he nearly jumped up for joy. "Perv." Mumbled Sango.

"Well, look at what yours gets to wear, InuYasha."

"Who are you calling his? I'm not his. I'm not anybody's. Come up in here telling me that I belong to someone will get your head ripped off your scrawny little neck."

He gulped. "Good, better be worried, fool." I said.

InuYasha laughed at us. "Alright. Miroku, you go with your girl to class, and I'll go with Kagome here."

"Thank you for not calling me yours." I told InuYasha.

"Well, since your not mine, I found it fitting not to."

"Well, thank you. Shall we?"

"Onward to Totosai's invigorating class! Woohoo! Can't wait."

"Well than, Mr. Takahashi, maybe you'd like to spend more time with me after school. Detention InuYasha."

"What, why?"

"Because, no PDA allowed in this school."

"But, what about Kagome?"

"You're touching her, not the other way around, InuYasha."

I'd forgotten about the lazy arm that InuYasha slung over my shoulder when Miroku came over and called me his. He leaned over. "So, do we have a lunch date, or not?"

"Ugh, tell you later?"

"Yeah. You have my number, right?"

"Why would I have your number? I never had a good conversation with you, ever."

"Well, here." He took my phone, and put his number in it, and texted his phone. "And now, we have each other's number."


	4. Mate who?

**Well, thank you for your support, and yeah. So, here is the next chapter! Enjoy, and I know that this is like, not a long story yet, but thank you for reading, and for the few of you, to those that review. So, REVIEW! Please….**

** I Do Not Own InuYasha**

I spent the next few days non-stop texting InuYasha. We are getting along much better, and to tell you the truth, he's not so bad.

As you know, I made it into the boys' class. Well, there was, like, one boy NOT happy about that. The rest were loving it. Granted, that might have something to do with the fact that we wear only a sports bra and some really short shorts, but at least they accept us as we are.

We were told the next class, we would be switching partners, and we would get to choose who our partners were.

The day of the switch, Sesshomaru tried to take me, but InuYasha beat him to it, so Sesshomaru got Sango. Hojo got stuck with Naraku, and Bankotsu got stuck with Jakotsu. Yeah, Naraku and Hojo…..they're going to have to not do that in the near future.

"So, this is going to be fun." Said InuYasha from behind me.

"Yeah, it will. Remember what you told me a while back? Or rather, yesterday?"

"What, that if we were paired up together, we could rule the world? Yes, I remember that, and now we have a chance to rule it together." He said.

"Alright, we need to find a hide-out so we can plan together, don't we." I asked him.

"Yep. We could use the room in my basement. We could set up one of those big board room tables, and we could have a bug map on it. Around the table, there will be six plush chairs, dark red of course. Let's see, it'll have an evil lair feel to it."

"Why?"

"Because all evil lairs are cool." Said InuYasha in a deadpan voice.

"Well, what if I don't want an evil feel to it? What happens then?"

"I guess you'll just have to get over it. I want it, so it's happening. You can choose the carpet."

"I choose a light baby blue, with some flowers on it. Like you would find in a nursery."

"Heck no, we are not doing that."

"Okay, how about a black, with red accents? Does that work for you?" I asked him.

He chuckled a little. "Yeah, that sounds perfect. Black and red are the perfect combonation, wouldn't you agree?"

"Sure, if it'll go with the horrible chairs that you seem to want for this lair."

"I think I missed an interesting conversation, Kagome." Sango came up from behind InuYasha. "Why are you two talking about furniture? Are you two planning to get married and live together? About time, might I add."

"You may not add, and we were talking about the evil lair that we are going to take over the world, thank you very much." I told Sango. "So, how is the one, the only, the freaking hot Sesshomaru?"

"Why thank you Miss Kagome. I shall take that as a good thing." Said Sesshomaru from behind me.

"You should, and Sango, how is it?"

"It's fun. No offence Sesshomaru, but it would be more fun with Miroku. A lot of things would, in fact."

"Eww, Sango, no more talking like that, please." I begged her.

"Oh, you're just mad that I have a man to talk like that about, and you don't."

"If she's nice, this Sesshomaru might be able to get someone over here and set them up together."

"Oh, that would be nice. Who are you thinking?"

"Rin has a cousin a few miles south of here, by the name of Hinten. He has a brother named Manten. They might be willing to come over and stay with her, and Rin might be willing to let them stay with her. We could bring them over, have both of them meet her at the same time, one goes with her dancing, the other to a movie, and they both go to eat at different times."

"Does anyone care about how Kagome feels about meeting the two brothers?" I asked in third person. "Because, I don't think Kagome likes where this is going."

"Well, Kagome should think about the fact that she isn't going to go out and get herself a man, so Sango is going to take care of that for her. Now Sango was speaking in third person.

"As well, this Sesshomaru would like to help in some way. Rin is turning me into a softy."

"Maybe that's a good thing. Rin might want you to be nicer so you'll show some more emotion."

"That would do it. But still, I don't want you to do that. I will be fine."

"We'll see what InuYasha thinks. Hey, Yasha, what do you think about bringing peoplr over that might want to date Kagome?"

InuYasha looked like he was about to explode. His eyes were clenched shut, and he was breathing heavily through his nose.

Sesshomaru looked him over. "Both of you, back away. He seems to be about to transform into a full demon."

He posed in a protective stance in front of us.

"Sesshomaru, what's going to happen to him?" Asked Sango. I was looking around for a dang teacher that could help us. I didn't see one of them, but Naraku was looking on with interest, and then his eyes turned to me, and his mood changed. He winked, and gave me a smile. I turned back to InuYasha, to see that he was struggling.

"InuYasha, change back. Said Sesshomaru. He was making his way slowly toward InuYasha.

"Come on, InuYasha. You can do it." Tried Sango. That still didn't get any type of reaction from him, so that we could know that he could hear us. "Nothing. Kagome, you're closer to him than me or Sesshomaru."

"No, I'm not." I said. InuYasha's head jerked to me. My eyes widened.

"This is good, yet bad. I'll explain the bad later, but right now, Kagome," InuYasha's head jerked at the mention of my name. "You are the only one that can bring him out. Say his name a couple of times, and that should do it."

"InuYasha." I said. His head jerked towards me. "InuYasha." He started to walk toward me. I kind of got scared. I didn't want to hurt him. "InuYasha." He got to me. He brought him arms up, and his long claws got longer. "InuYasha." My tone turned to scared. He noticed, and stopped. His eyes opened, with the purple striped under his eyes like Sesshomaru has all the time, but his eyes were the soft amber that was his. "InuYasha?" I asked.

"Kagome? Are you alright? I went into my demon state, and I remember Sesshomaru and Sango and you calling for me, but I only responded to you. I don't know why though. I didn't do anything to hurt you, did I?"

"No, the only thing you did was scare me a little."

He got a sad look on his face, then pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, and he breathed the scent of my hair into his nose. "I am so sorry. I will never harm you in my demon form or in this form, or my human form, and if I do, I will stay away from you forever." He tightened his grip on me.

"InuYasha, it's fine. And, you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to. I'd kill you before you could do any real damage." I gave a little tug away from him, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Kagome, please, just for now, just give me peace of mind."

I nodded into his warm chest, and sunk back into his embrace.

He let me go, and Sango was beaming, and Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist, but InuYasha growled so loud, he let me go. "Kagome, come with me if you don't mind." I followed him, and he spoke. "Kagome, I don't know how to tell you this, but InuYasha has chosen you for his mate."

I had to pause for a moment before I opened my mouth. "What does that mean, Sesshomaru? What's going to happen to me."

"What this means is that InuYasha needs your support now more than ever." He turned a bit more happy. "But this means that I don't have to worry about him finding a suitable wife."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome, InuYasha is in love with you, and he needs to marry you."

**Hahaha! I ended it right here! But, Have no fear, I will be writing what happens next shortly, because I will be busy with school(physics…fun…..not…) Wish me luck, and I'll get back to you!**


	5. HeheheSay What?

**Hey all of you that are reading this! Thanks for sticking to it! And, in response to some reviews,**

**101FrozenFire101: Thank you so much, and I hope these next chapters will ensure that Sango and Kagome are the best. And, to the Sesshomaru straight-forward-ness, I hope that it'll be better in here.**

**Pokemoneeveerforever: It's not that I dislike physics, it's just I'm not too good at it, and thank you.**

** Alright 'yall, let's do dis! I do not own InuYasha.**

"Kagome? Kagomeee? Wake up Kagome, please." Called a female voice. I recognized it as Sango.

"Sango?" I said groggily as I fluttered open my eyes, only for them to be met with a bright white light. "Where am I? What happened to me?"

"You don't remember? Well, when InuYasha turned full demon, we all tried to get his attention, but only you could. When he got close to you, he knocked you out. When he smelled your blood, he came to, and he carried you here."

"I had the weirdest dream, that InuYasha came out of his demon form before he knocked me out. Sesshomaru told me that I had to marry him."

"Kagome!" Yelled a male voice. The door to the nurse's office burst open. "Kagome, you're awake." Said a relieved Miroku. "We were so worried. InuYasha is in the main office, waiting for punishment."

"What, he couldn't control it. Besides, I'm fine, aren't I?" I said, angered.

"Maybe you should tell the vice principal that." Said Sango. She'd meant it as a joke, but I didn't. I got up off the bed, and ran to the office. Sango and Miroku following me closely.

"Principal Ookami! It wasn't his fault! He couldn't control it, and I'm fine, look at me." I yelled as I ran into the office. InuYasha stood, and ran over to me, checking my face and arms.

"You're okay? You're not too badly hurt?"

I scoffed. "As if you could kill me. If the monster couldn't, what makes you think that you can?"

He gave me a playful smile. "Well, remember we're supposed to take over the world, right?"

"Yeah, we are. But, what are you going to do? I mean, I'm going to be the poster-girl, because I'm adorable, more so than you, and I'll be the one kicking some major but. What are you?"

He chuckled. "I'm the back-up. That's what I'm doing."

"Okay, you're back-up, and I, the one that's going to do the most work, don't get to pick out the furniture?"

"Can we settle this some other time? InuYasha, no fighting for a week." Said Principal Ookami.

"No. It wasn't his fault, it was mine. I'm the one that didn't back away when he changed. If anyone should be punished, it's me."

He seemed to think about it for a while. "Fine, InuYasha, you can continue, but Kagome. You can either go to six after-school sessions, or you can transfer back to the girl's class."

"What do you think? The after-school stuff."

"It's settled. Both of you, go home."

"Principal Ookami, I-" Started InuYasha before I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Thank you." I dragged him out of the office, and into the gym. "Are you crazy? You could've gotten us both out of the class, and then my mom would kill me. What were you thinking?"

"Maybe if you were smart, and didn't listen to my brother, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He yelled back.

"What would've happened to you if I didn't?" I yelled back. If he wants to yell at me for saving his sorry ass, then two can play at that game.

"I would've been fine, thank you." He yelled back.

"Well, I'm sorry that you needed help, and I was the only one that could do it, and that I did it to save you. I knew I should've never trusted you." I said, shaking my head back and forth, and walked into the girl's locker room, and got changed. I just can't believe that I trusted him at all. Stupid me, stupid Sesshomaru, and stupid HIM! Last time I save him from that fate.

When I came out, InuYasha was waiting for me. "Hey look, I'm sorry. I guess I just blew up because I'm the one that did that. I'm sorry, Kagome."

"Whatever, InuYasha, just whatever." I walked, or rather sassed, away from him, making sure my hips swayed. Yeah, I can be sassy when I want to be.

"Whatever? Kagome, please. Just, hear me out, okay? Are we still on for Saturday?" When I didn't slow down, or give him an answer, he ran in front of me, gave me a smirk, and threw me over his shoulder, and jumped at impossible hieghts. "You won't give me an answer, fine. You'll just have to go on a little ride with me."

I screamed to kill his ears, and they flinched, but it wasn't enough to get me down. So, as it currently stands, my options are as follows: Kick InuYasha in the stomach, then knee him in the groin when he's bending over; or option two: let him take me where ever he's taking me. Bad thing about option one, is that I'd fall, and get hurt. Bad part about option two, I would have to go with him where ever he's taking me. If I go with two, then I can get away from him where ever he's taking me. Yeah, let's go with that.

He landed, and grabbed me by the waist, and lifted me off his shoulders. "Now, that wasn't so bad."

My eyes were scanning for something I recognized. There! In the distance is the park I used to go to when I was a little kid. It had the two wooden swings, and the one that was dyed purple by some teenagers a few years ago. I looked back up at his smiling face, and I smiled back.

I kneed him in the groin, and he fell over. I jumped on his back, and ran away from him. Once I got to the park, I saw Sango and Miroku holding hands. "Sango, Miroku, over here!" They looked up, and saw me running at them.

"Kagome Higurashi!" Came InuYasha's voice from above me. Now, normally, someone would stop, but I didn't. I ran faster, and he landed right behind me, and I took an immediate left and almost fell. InuYasha wasn't ready for me to do that, so he kept running forward, and that gave me a chance to pin him to the ground. I did a backflip, and landed on his shoulders. I kicked him behind both knees, and he fell. I pulled both of his arms behind him, and pushed against them.

"So, do you apologize for kidnapping me, Takahashi?" I yelled jokingly. I forgive him for everything, yeah, but I'm not going to let him believe that. Not now anyway. Well, do ya!" I pushed on his arms more, and he squirmed.

"Yes! Yes I apologize for kidnapping you and for yelling at you! Now let me go!" He yelled.

"I'm not sure I believe you." I pushed harder, and he yelled. "What was that?"

"Kagome, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! You're pretty, and smart, I'm sorry!"

I couldn't hold it back anymore, so I just started laughing. I didn't let him go, but it was funny. "If you attack me when I let you up, Sango and I are going to kick your but, and you won't be able to sit down for a week."

"I promise, just let me go!"

"Alright." I let him go, and jumped off of him, into a defenceive stance. He got up, and saw me.

"Relax, I told you I wouldn't, right? So, how about Saturday, eh?" He waited on my reply.

"Fine."

He fisted the air, and he and Miroku did some weird bro handshake thing. "Dude, you're going on a date with Kagome!"

"He is not."

"Yes he is!" Yelled Miroku happily. The two boys just kept on doing whatever they do when one of them is doing something good. Freaks.

"So, what were you and Miroku doing out here all alone?" I asked Sango.

She blushed. "Nothing, just talking. So, you and InuYasha going somewhere Saturday?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, but only because you didn't get to me soon enough." I giggled at her.

She smiled. "Okay, but lunch tomorrow is a yes. I'm not asking, I'm telling." She laughed along with me. InuYasha and Miroku are still doing whatever they do.

"InuYasha!" I yelled. He snapped his head toward me. "Take me home, I don't feel like walking."

He gave me a smirk. "Or you just want an excuse to put your arms around me." He winked.

"If I wanted to do that, I would do it, okay. Take me home, unless you want something bad to happen to me since I'm all alone."

"Yeah, but you are far from defencless." Said InuYasha.

"So, no one else knows. And if they did, they would know not to mess with me, wouldn't they."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He rushed over to me at lightning speed, and stood right in front of me. His hand snaked around my waist, and the other behind my knees. "Let's go then." He jumped, and I clung to his neck because I wasn't prepared for it. Soon, though, I got used to it, and just hung loosely.

"You know, you have a great view up here."

He smiled softly. "Yeah, I do. I'm just glad I have someone to share it with now."

"Don't you have Miroku?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Not the type of thing you share with a guy, is it? Well, if you're a guy it isn't something you share with another guy."

"Sure. Wow, it is so pretty up here." The sun was just beginning to set, and the sun's left-over rays from the day shone down, seeming to glisten off of the tops of the orange and yellow covered tree tops, making them dance like fire. As InuYasha leapt into the fake flame, it engulfed us, bringing us into a world like no other. The sun shining through the holes in the trees, where the leaves started to fall, and the smell of nature and InuYasha invaded my nose, the scent going up into my brain.

When we got back home, InuYasha slowly put me down. "So, how was it?"

"It was amazing."

He looked up into the setting sun. "Yeah. The sun makes it seem like the forest is on fire. At least at this time of year." He turned to me. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"You will."

He gave me a smile. "See you then." He turned and went down the sidewalk. I went up the stairs, and started on some food for Sota and me. He came downstairs.

"So, you were with InuYasha. Didn't I tell you to stay away from that young man, Kagome?" He said while rubbing a fake beard.

"Yeah, but I'm a trouble maker, father." I laughed. I got the noodles off the stove. We were eating spaghetti. "Just deal with it, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, sis." We heard the door open, and mom talking on the phone. I got dinner on the table, and Sota sat down.

"Yes, we will accept the terms on the settlement." She said. Then she said bye, and hung up. "Sota dear, how was school today?" She asked, almost sounding motherly.

"It was normal. There's a dance in about two weeks, can I go?"

"Sure, but I think you're old enough to have a date." She smiled.

"Well, there is this girl that I've liked for a while, so maybe I'll ask her."

"That sounds good." She turned her smile into a neutral face, and cleared her throat. "How are you Kagome?" She asked, not even sounding interested.

"Good. You?"

"I'm fine, thank you. So, how is that class of yours?"

"Got knocked out, but that was my fault, not anyone else's."

"I told you that you shouldn't be in those classes. They're too dangerous."

What, no 'Are you okay?', or maybe a 'How do you feel?'. Nothing but criticism. "I have homework, so later." I got up abruptly, knocking my chair over, and left. My mom sat gaping at my back.

I was in my room at my desk, when InuYasha opened my window. "You know, your anger smells really good, did you know that? Me, Sesshomaru and dad can smell it from our house, and Luke detected a disturbance in the force."

"Ha-ha, very funny InuYasha."

"I know, I should go into comedy when I get out of school, right?" He leaned against my window pane. "So, what do you want to do on Saturday?" He asked, turning serious.

"Surprise me." I said back.

"Kagome. Can I come in?" Asked my mother on the other side of the door. InuYasha got off the window, and my mom just came right in. "Kagome, just be careful when you're in that class, okay?" She told me.

"Yeah, I will." I said.

She gave me a look. "Okay then, I'll be going. You need to come back down and eat."

"Not hungry, just tired. See you tomorrow mother."

"Fine. Goodnight." She shut the door behind her, and InuYasha came back in.

"You really should eat something before you sleep tonight." His eyes brightened up. "Get dressed into something nice, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just do it, and make it a dress, and be ready in five." He leapt out of my window. I turned around, and looked for a dress. I found a red off-the-shoulder one, that came down to mid-thigh. I put it on, and waited for him to come back. When he did, he was in black pants, and a light red button shirt. "Wow, you look good in a dress. You should wear one more often."

"Yeah, it might get Hojo to notice me more, don't you think?"

He gave me a sour look. "Never mind, don't wear dresses more often." He gave me his hand, and I hesitantly took it. "You know, you should trust me more." He helped me out of my window, making sure my mom wouldn't come in, or Sota, and helped me off the wall.

**Well, I'm stopping it right there, but don't worry, the next chapter should be right behind this one. Maybe…I hope…..Yeah…So, review if you want to, review if you don't.**

**InuYasha: Yeah, or I'll use Wind Scar.**

**Me: How did you get here?**

**InuYasha: Your story, not mine. Well, yeah, it is, SHUT UP!**

**Kagome: InuYasha, not nice.**

**Me: EEEEP! How are you people getting here!**

**Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**InuYasha: She don't own me or Kagome. **

**Kagome: Well, enjoy.**

**Other people: Where did she go?**

**Me: What, oh yeah, we talked, and I know how they got in my story disclaimer. So, do what Kagome said!**

**Kagome: Yeah, InuYasha.**

**Sesshomaru: Fools. Let's get on with it.**

**Me: Doesn't own InuYasha. Or Applebees.**

InuYasha took me to Applebees. We had a good time, and I forgot about my mother. I woke up on Thursday, and drove to school. InuYasha didn't land on my hood this time, but whatever. I still gave him a ride, but you know how it goes.

We got out of the car, and I was immediately ambushed by Sango. "Kagome! Miroku told me, that Sesshomaru overheard that you and InuYasha went on a date!"

I looked at her. "Sango, what are you talking about? Mom was getting on my nerves, so he kidnapped me, that's all."

"I'm sorry, kidnapped you? You were the one that went along with it."

"Yeah, but you just told me to get a dress on, and then flung me out a window."

"That sounds like kidnapping to me." Said Miroku from behind Sango, making her jump a foot into the air. He and InuYasha laughed.

"Dudes, not funny. I would run if I were you Miroku." I told him. I looked over at Sango who was getting red in the face from anger. "Right now."

He wiped a tear from his face. "That-that was h-hilairious! Don't you agree InuYasha?"

InuYasha wiped a tear from his face. Then he saw Sango. "No, I don't. I think it was sexual harassment." He said, terrified for his life.

Miroku looked at him. "What? You were just laughing a minute-oh no. She's right behind me, isn't she?" He squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the pain to come. Sango did a flip, using his shoulder, and landed in front of him.

She leaned in really close to his ear. "No, I'm in front of you." She said, slightly seductive. I didn't know she had that in her.

But, then she pounced. She was able to tackle him to the ground, and pin his arms behind his back, like I did with InuYasha the other night. He spoke from under her. (Wrong, I know) "Sango, are you trying to copy Kagome?"

She bent his arms back. "If it works, then I'm doing it."

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry my beautiful angel!"

She let up. "Thank you." She then let her guard down. That's a no-no. He pounced on her next. I said he was okay at it, didn't I Since she wasn't ready for it, he was able to pin her down to where she couldn't get away.

"So, what have you to say to me, angel?"

"That you're a sexy beast." She looked hopeful.

"Better than I thought you would say." He then closed the distance between them with a kiss.

"Ewww! Miroku, you're giving Sango cooties!" I laughed, and InuYasha along with me. Miroku waved a hand, telling me to lay off. "Come on InuYasha, let's leave the lovers to their mating."

"Let's." He offered me his elbow, and I looked at him. "Okay, it's almost the same as the hand thing. When I hold my elbow out to you, you-"

"Shut it. I know what to do. Ever think that it isn't my style?"

"It is though." I gave him a look. "Okay, so let's just go." He lead me into the doors, and we went to class. The bell rang, and Sango and Miroku showed up late. Their hair was all messed up and everyone knew why they were late "Why are you late Sango?"

"You too Miroku" Said InuYasha.

"We were making babies for your godchildren, why do you ask?" Laughed Sango when she got over to us.

"Oh, just wondering that's all."

We laughed some more, and the teacher said that he didn't have much planned, and for us to do a worksheet. Sango and I were done with it, so we were talking to each other, and so were Miroku and InuYasha. The desk beside me on the other side is empty, or it was a minute ago. Now, the seat occupies Koga Ookigami.

Koga Ookigami is a junior, seventeen, and I've never spoken more than a couple of words to him. He has dark brown hair that's always in a high ponytail, piercing blue eyes, and he is a wolf demon.

"So, Kagome, how are you today?" He asked me.

"I'm good, how about yourself?"

He gave me a laugh. "I'm doing alright, doin' alright…" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

He looked up. "Yeah. Would you conceder fake dating me?"

Sango's, Miroku's and my mouths dropped open. InuYasha? He lit himself on fire and jumped into some gas, that's what it looked like anyway.

"Say what?"

"Yeah, fake though. We wouldn't be going out, just look like we will be."

"And why? Why not Ayame?" I asked him.

"Because that's who I'm trying to make jealous! Gosh, she's so pretty and smart, I just want to ask her out, and kiss her!" He exclaimed this, but only the four of us in the corner heard it.

"So why not just do it?" Yelled Sango.

"Because I want to make sure that she likes me back, and by fake dating you, she'll become livid and want to go out with me."

"Wolf brain, that's the worst logic anyone has ever used in all of history." Said InuYasha, who'd calmed down a little, but not much.

Koga gave him a look. "Shut up, half bread. Mangy mutt."

"What did you call me?" InuYasha got up, and tried to go at Koga, but Miroku held him down. "You just wait, Wolf Breath, I'll get you."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try." Koga got up, and started walking towards InuYasha. I held him down.

"Koga, InuYasha, stop it now." Said Sango.

"Why? He's just going to use Kagome, but that will never happen because she'll never do it."

"And why is that? Will you get jealous of me InuYasha?" The anger on his face made Koga answer. "Ah, now it's clear to me. You love her, don't you? That's why you won't let her fake date me."

InuYasha got madeder than I think I've ever seen him. "Take it back, Wolf Breath. Who could ever love her?"

I loosened my grip on Koga. His word hurt me more than I thought they would. "And what's that supposed to mean InuYasha?" I asked him, my voice with an edge of danger to it.

He gulped. "No, not like that Kagome."

I let go of Koga entirely, but he stayed where he was. "Then what did you mean InuYasha?"

"Well, you see, I just, well, I, umm…"

"You can't even explain yourself. I thought you wanted to be friends, InuYasha, or at least that's what you told me a while ago."

"I do, just rude things slip out from time to time."

"Yeah, I'm sure they do." The bell rang, and I got my stuff and left. I turned to Koga. "Koga, sure, why not."

He fisted the air. InuYasha stared after me with his mouth open.

** Okay, I'm ending it right there, because if I don't, then it'll be a super long chapter, and I don't want to do that, so, there it is.**

**InuYasha: So, review.**

**Me: InuYasha, what have you been doing?**

**InuYasha: Wh-what do you mean?**

**Me: Well, you have some lip gloss on your mouth, the same kind as Kagome.**

**Kagome: Well, I let him borrow it. *winks at InuYasha***

**Me; Okay, so, until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, welcome back. Alright, let's do it. Kohaku, go for it, little kid! Or Shippo, I don't care/**

**Shippo: When do they meet me?**

**Me; Soon.**

**Kohaku: When do they meet ****_me_**_?_

**Me: Soon. Now get this over with!**

**Shippo & Kohaku: She doesn't own InuYasha.**

InuYasha caught up with me after I left. "Why are you going to fake date that thing?"

"Why do you care, it's not like anyone could possibly want to fake date me either, right." My tone was harsh.

He siged. "Kagome, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way, it's just Koga gets on my nerves."

"So, what's your point?"

"There are probably a ton of guys who are lucky enough to be in love with you, I know Hojo is."

I thought about it. "Fine, you're good."

"Yes. Speaking of Hojo, can I beat him up?"

"Why do you need to beat poor Hojo up?"

"Poor Hojo? Heck no. He talks about you like you're some prize. The little pervert even looks at your butt when you can't hear him."

"Are you sure that's not you?" I laughed.

"It isn't me, it's him. A lot of other guys do it too, but still. Yesterday, he said he wished that the sports bra was smaller and lighter!"

I laughed at him. "I wear a regular bra under that you know."

He didn't think any of this was funny. "Don't let him know that. I swear, he's worse than Miroku."

"That is a lie and you know it."

"Is not. At least if Miroku talks about someone, it's his own girlfriend. But Hojo just doesn't ever shut up about you and your curves."

"So you agree."

"With him that you have wonderful curves that would drive almost any man insane? Yeah, that part I agree with. The part where he talks like you're his is something else entirely."

"Thank you, I think"

"Sure, whatever. You do look good though." He winked at me.

I bumped him on the arm, and laughed. "Stop turning into Miroku."

"You already told me to stop doing that."

"So maybe you should stop, InuYasha." I laughed as he rolled his eyes, but then he got an evil look. "What?"

He picked me up bridal style, and ran past everyone to the roof. It wasn't as cold as the day I took my exam, but it wasn't warm either. InuYasha unzipped his jacket, and pulled me close. I didn't understand what he was doing, until I heard a zipper go up, and my body become more compressed against InuYasha.

"What did you do?"

He smiled down at me. "Now you won't get cold. Now here, I'll unzip my pants, and you can fit into those too."

I kicked him, but he fell forward. His lips missed mine by an eighth of an inch. "Oops. Don't say stuff like that, and get me out of here."

"Fine." He leapt off the roof, and brought me back to class, just in time too. We had a surprise test in math, witch I passed, however, I can't say the same for InuYasha.

"A 67! How could I get such a low grade on a test! Holy crap, man! My dad is going to kill me."

"Indeed, brother, but you might get out of it if you do not go off the deep end when we tell you and Kagome this news." Said Sesshomaru how was walking with me, InuYasha, Sango and Koga (who was holding my hand because we're fake dating) to gym.

InuYasha eyed Sesshomaru suspiciously. "Depends on what you're going to tell her."

Sesshomaru sighed. "So, the two brothers I was speaking of a while ago, Hinten and Manten. They are coming here for a little while, and they want to meet Kagome. They have agreed to both of them meeting you at a café somewhere together, both of them go to dinner separately. So Kagome, what do you think?"

"Do I get a say in this? After all, I am her fake boyfriend." Said Koga.

"Key word there is 'fake', Koga. And what about me? Do I get a say in it?" Said InuYasha.

"No, the only person who gets any type of opinion here is Kagome because she is the one who will be going out with them. Kagome?"

"If I did, could I have someone there? Not clearly, but like as a detective or something just in case?"

"Sure. InuYasha, wou-"

"I'll do it."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I was going to ask you if you minded if I did it because she'd be safer with me, but sure, why not."

InuYasha fisted the air. "Why are you doing that? It's not like you get to do anything exciting." I said.

"Yes, but I get to spy on you. If they do anything to you, I get to beat them up." He smirked evily, making me think he intended it to do it anyway.

"InuYasha, you can only do that if I ask you to help, alright. I can handle myself."

"I know."

We got into gym, and Sango and I went off to the changing room, but Koga's hand on my waist stopped me. "I hate to do this, but can I kiss you? You don't have to close your eyes, kiss back, or lift your leg behind you or anything, but just to, you know, make sure that people know we're 'together'."

I sighed. "Fine." He leaned in, and kissed me on the mouth. We broke apart, and I saw InuYasha running at him. I jumped in front of Koga, and InuYasha stopped. He looked at me, and said "Later." He turned around, and changed. I did the same.

Today, my top changed color. It was white, and I had on a black bra. I have a feeling I know who was to blame for this. Hojo. "Sango, did they give you a white top?"

"No, I didn't. I have another one that's red. Why?"

"Can I borrow it? Someone put a white one in here, and I have a black bra on."

"Sure, but InuYasha would drool all over you if you wore that." Sango wiggled her eyes at me suggestively. She tossed me the top. I refuse to call it a spots bra.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

I put on the red top, and go out. As I thought, Hojo looked a bit sad. "Cheer up Hojo, you're about to beat something." I called to him from across the room while walking. Sango and I got to InuYasha and Sesshomaru who were talking about Rin.

"Yeah, so just make sure you're not too you, would you." Said Sesshomaru.

"Whatever." Said InuYasha. When he turned to me, his stoic look, which looked like Sesshomaru's, turned into a glare.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Why don't you talk to Koga, I'm sure he misses his make-out doll by now."

"What's that supposed to mean InuYasha? What, are you jealous that Koga kissed me?"

"Why would I be jealous of that flea bag! Why would I covet him for doing something disgusting?"

"Are you implying that the idea of someone kissing me is repulsive?" I balled and un-balled my fists at my side.

"I'm not implying, I'm saying. Who would ever want to kiss the likes of you is beyond me. But, maybe you and Koga belong together, You're both cheating sluts."

InuYasha was waiting for my reaction. There was a glint of worry in his eyes. For what I'm about to do, he'd better be. However, I can't help but feel the broken of my heart at his stinging words.

I walked calmly to him, then slapped the hell out of him. His face turned to the side, and he looked stunned. I hope you don't think that that's where I'm stopping, you'd be wrong.

I jumped up, and did a kick to his stomache in mid-air, while turning in a circle. He fell down, and I pounced. He was face-down, so I jumped onto his back, and put my feet on his calf muscle, grabbed his shoulders, and turned him where he was on top of me, but I flipped back, and flipped him over me.

He landed, and I would've kept on, but Sesshomaru held me back.

"Sesshomaru, let me go!" I brought my foot down on his shins, and he dropped me. I ran at him with the force of a bullet and tackled him to the ground. I pulled a hair elastic from my wrist, and tied his hands to his feet. I took off his shoe, and shoved it in his mouth. "Maybe, that'll teach you to watch your tongue!"

By this time, everyone was cheering me on. "Kagome! Kagome! Let's go Kagome!" Cries of victory and joy filled the room and my ears, but I didn't care. I didn't want to have to do it. I don't know what came over me.

"Alright, what's going on in-why is Takahashi tied up with a shoe in his mouth?" Asked the gym teacher.

"Sir, it was wonderful! Higurashi pinned him down, and man did he get a beat down from her!" Yelled an excited Hojo.

"Have to say my woman is good." Said Koga, who was about to slide his arm through my waist, but I went to Sango too fast.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!"

"Calm down Kagome, or coach will have to separate you two." Said Sango calmly.

"Alright, everyone with your partners, and start warming up."

I stood by InuYasha, and started to stretch. InuYasha was finally able to get the shoe out of his mouth. "What the hell did you do that for, Kagome! Let me go!"

"Nope. You'll have to get out of that yourself." I said while doing a sprinter's stretch.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Hmm, where have I heard that before? Oh wait, when you blew up at me for saving you, that's right."

"I'll explain everything later, but could you untie me, please?"

I looked at him with disdain. I walked over, stood on his back, and untied him. I was still ready for anything he threw at me, so he didn't try it.

For all of class, I hit him unneccesarily hard, just to get my point across. We changed, and when the bell rang, InuYasha came out of nowhere, picked me up bridal style, and leapt off into the air. He landed on one of the highest branches in the whole forest to the left of my school.

"InuYasha, why did you bring me up here?"

With a hand still around my waist, he kissed me on the forehead. "Do not ever let Koga kiss you again, or I'll have to kiss you just to get his smell off you."

"Kagome! I thought you were dating Koga, you whore! I can't believe you'd cheat on him, my best friend!" Yelled Ayame from below.

"Ayame, we are only fake dating so that you'll go out with him. So go ask him out, would you?"

"Too late, she's already gone. She heard you though. So, I guess I don't have a good reason to kiss you now, do I?"

"'Good' reason? You never had _a_ reason to kiss me."

"But it's so much fun. I might do it again." He bent down, and kissed my along my face. My heart was beating so loud that I'm sure he could hear it. "Why is your heart going so fast? I wonder what would happen…" He said, barely a whisper.

He looked into my eyes, and kissed my dead on the mouth. I didn't react, but it felt good. When he came back, I flipped over him, and slammed him against the tree trunk. "Do that again, and you won't have a mouth."

He looked scared, and we went back to class.

**Okay, uber long chappie, sorry. So, review, and stuff. Anyway, see you later.**

**InuYasha: Hey, I have a question?**

**Me: What is it?**

**InuYasha: When do I get to kiss Kagome in one of these little things at the end here?**

**Me: Oh, I can do that now. Kagome!**

**Kagome: Yeah?**

**Me: (*writes that InuYasha shall kiss Kagome*)**

**InuYasha: (*Kisses Kagome*)**

**Kagome: (*Kisses back*)**

**Me: Giggles.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks progressed, and before I knew it, it was two weeks before winter break. InuYasha and I had come up with some battle plans for dealing with normal demons in class.

First, he would rush in blindly(something he's good at), and I would be off to the side, and either shoot an arrow, or throw a knife. The demon's attention would therefore be directed at me, and the demon would forget about InuYasha, and InuYasha would strike. Once the demon turns its head towards InuYasha, I slit its throat, ending its life. Yeah, we're good like that.

"So, what are you doing on New Year's?" Asked InuYasha.

"Not much. Mom is too busy with her son to notice me, Sango is going out of town and so is Miroku, so that just leaves me."

"Would you by any chance want to leave your own presence and go to a stupid holiday party my dad is throwing? It's going to be boring and he says that I need to bring a date. You were the first person I could think of, so and only person I could think of." He winked. He'd been doing that a whole lot lately.

"Sure, why not. Just let me know when and where."

"New Year's eve at ten, and my house."

"Attire?"

"No, I don't need a tire, thanks. Just wear a dress. No, hang on, a floor length, red chiffon dress, that is strapless." He gave me a cute smile at the end of that.

"That's specific."

"That's because I already got it for you. I'll come by your window at seven tonight. Come on, let's get to class before we die."

We got to gym and waited in our gym clothes. "Alright everyone. Your end of semester exam is coming up, and I want you prepared for it. Takahashi, Tijay, over here." Sango and Sesshomaru followed directions. "Takahashi, put the blindfold on Tijay." Sesshomaru did as he was told. "Now, you will give her instructions on how to fight the demon. Choose someone to be blindfolded."

"You." Said InuYasha.

I looked at him warily. "I don't think I can trust you."

"You're just going to have to find out if you can then aren't you?" He smirked at me, and put the blindfold on me. "Now, don't be scared. I won't let anything hurt you." He whispered in my ear.

He picked me up and carried me to somewhere, and set me down. The coach blew the whistle and InuYasha started calling directions. When I kicked, I felt something, and I kept on until InuYasha's voice stopped.

"InuYasha, what happened?" Something jabbed me in the gut, and it was InuYasha's finger. He took off the blindfold, and I saw him smiling.

"You did it. I don't have to do it, but we got the best score in the class. You should see Naraku and Hojo."

"Who's blindfolded?"

"Naraku."

"Oh, yeah, then I want to see that." I smiled and let him lead me over to where Hojo was barking orders at Naraku.

"Left, no right, above-no down below you! Naraku, you aren't listning to me!" Yelled Hojo.

"Yes I am you little brat! You say left, and I move left!"

"Not your left, _my_ left idiot!"

Everyone just froze. No one called Naraku an idiot. Ever. InuYasha stood protectively in front of me, but I went to Hojo, who looked like he was about to pass out.

**Ohhhh, I'm ending it right there! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, with all the band stuff going on, and boy drama, I haven't had enough time to write. Sorry, so review please!**


	9. Chapter: The Next One

**Okay, well, I don't own InuYasha. If you want to know why the little fun things are like, gone, it's because I'm not in the best of moods. But, anyway, back to the show.**

Naraku looked ridged, and tense. Sesshomaru stepped into play, trying to ease the tension a little, but to no avail.

In a flash, Naraku had Hojo pinned to the floor. "What was that, you worthless human?" He snarled in Hojo's face.

Hojo, seeing me there watching, puffed his chest up a little more. "I said 'not your left, my left', and then I called you by your true nature."

There was a chorus of 'ohhhh's among the students. Naraku snarled in Hojo's face and wound his fist up to punch him, but he never got that chance. Sesshomaru had gotten over to them, and he held Naraku back.

Seeing this, Hojo decided to hit Naraku, but he didn't get that chance, because I held him back. Not hard.

"Kagome, let me go. Someone needs to teach him."

"Oh, shut up you lecher. You just want her to hold you more." Said InuYasha.

"Takahashi, at least I got the brains to know when a beautiful woman has walked in the room, such as Kagome."

InuYasha's jaw dropped. "You-you talk about her like she's a piece of meat!" InuYasha accused, pointing a claw at Hojo.

Hojo gasped. "Takahashi, what are you talking about?"

InuYasha turned red. "You said that her body is like an hourglass, like the one from The Wizard of Oz! And that you wish you could-I'm not going into detail about that for her sake." InuYasha held his head a little higher, if possible.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I remember you saying one day how-"

"That's enough, both of you. What was said is said, now let's move on. I'm going to let you go Naraku, now, no fighting." Said Sesshomaru.

Naraku hissed at Sesshomaru. "As if, it wouldn't be a fair fight. I mean, he can't even get the woman he likes, and a half-breed can, how pathetic is that."

Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Hojo all snarled at him. "Don't talk about InuYasha in such a way. He doesn't have her, he's not good enough." Said Hojo.

"Yeah, if I ain't good enough, what on planet earth makes you think you are?" Said InuYasha. "Besides, I ain't got her."

"No one does. So, Naraku, back off; Hojo, shut up, and will someone go get a flipping teacher already." I yelled.

Sesshomaru lead Naraku out of the room, and Hojo sat and pouted like a little kid. InuYasha walked over to me. "Nicely done, little kid."

I smiled and bumped him on the shoulder. "I am not a little kid. So, I hear your old man is throwing a small party on New Years."

"I wondered if InuYasha was ever going to ask you. He spent hours in his room practicing how he was going to do it, and let me tell you this: there were some really bad ideas. Let's see, he was going to do a down-on-one-knee thing, there was one where he was going to spell it out in combat moves. The list of bad ideas just keeps going on and on."

"Sesshomaru, thank you for not telling her about those like I asked you to." Said InuYasha.

"No, it's fun to hear all the ways you came up with to ask me to a party. I think it's adorable." I giggled like a little girl. InuYasha's face turned a shade of light pink and turned his face slightly away from my eyes.

"Well, I'll see you tonight, and be ready to try on that dress tonight. I want to make sure all the alterations are done. "

"Whoa, you already made alterations?"

"Yes, to match the shoes. Your shoe size is an 8, right?"

"Yeah, it is. How do you know so much about me?"

"I asked Sango."

"That would explain it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You mean tonight."

"Oh yeah, that's right. When you come, you can use my window, and I rather you did, but knock first, don't just open the window."

"Alright, I can do that."

"Okay, tonight then."

"See you tonight." He brought my hand up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss on my knuckles." Just then, Kikyo walked by us and shot daggers into my throat. InuYasha's eyes followed mine, and he looked back up at me. "Ignore her, she's crazy."

I giggled a little. "I'm not afraid of her. I'll see you later InuYasha. Sesshomaru." I gave a swift nod in his direction.

I walked to my final class sweaty as normal, but this time I forgot my perfume at home, and I looked for Eri.

"Eri, please tell me you have some perfume."

"Sorry, I only have lotion."

"It'll still going to neutralize the odder."

"Okay. Here it is. And I can't smell you."

"Yeah, but I'm worried."

"You always worry about how you look, smell or sound."

"Look and smell yes, but not sound."

"So why do you always talk with words like 'witticism' and 'abdicate'."

"I do not. I do not agree with your acrimony."

She looked at me with a dumb look on her face. "My what?"

"I do not agree with your harsh words or behavior. It's simple SAT vocabulary. Didn't you take that last year?"

"Didn't you take this and get the highest score in our class?"

I looked down. I did get the highest score. "So what?"

"So don't use those words around me!"

I chuckled. "You should abdicate your position as a cheerleader. You should give up or renounce you position as a cheerleader."

"Stop!"

"Not until you give me your lotion."

She fumbled through her bag until she found what she was looking for, and tossed me the bottle. "So, I hear InuYasha asked you to his father's party."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Yeah, he did. What of it?"

"Jimo's parents know the Takahashi's, so he was invited, and he asked me. What color is your dress going to be?"

I tried to remember what InuYasha told me he wanted to see me in. "I think InuYasha said something about red and long and no straps."

"So red?"

"Yeah, red."

"Red is so your color. Red and blue are your colors, pink and green are Sango's, and Orange is mine. Mine is a deep orange with some dark yellow jewels on it. I got mine yesterday. Didn't InuYasha just ask you no later than sixth period?"

"He told me what he wanted me to wear."

"So what Sesshomaru said is true. Did Sesshomaru tell you about all the flops InuYasha tried before asking you?"

"Yeah he did. It was so funny."

"Be careful with his heart though."

"Sesshomaru doesn't have a heart for me to be careful with."

"Not Sesshomaru silly, InuYasha's heart."

"What do you mean?"

"I think InuYasha likes you."

"Well I hope so, if he didn't then our friendship would be weird."

She gave a sigh. "No, I mean he _likes_ you. Like as in he wants to date you."

"Oh. I knew you meant that."

"Sure you did Kagome."

"I did! Just pay attention to the teacher."

"Whatever."

We faced the teacher as he went on and on about a lecture he'd once heard.


	10. From My Past

When class was over, InuYasha was waiting at my locker for me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for a pretty girl to get out of class. What about you?"

"I'm waiting for an ugly dude to explain himself."

He looked offended. "I am not ugly."

"I didn't say you were. I'm not pretty, so you must not be waiting for me. You're not ugly, so I'm not waiting for you."

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "You're right. You aren't pretty. You're beautiful." He smiled gently at me. "I'll see you tonight at seven."

He took my hand and kissed the palm of it, and walked away, never breaking eye-contact. I got my things in a daze.

InuYasha called me beautiful. He took back what he said about me being pretty, and said I was beautiful.

I was so off I didn't realize that Sota was calling my name to remind me not to overcook the pasta. "What's with you Kags?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong."

"You sure nothing's going on."

"Nothing bad anyway."

"Ohhhh…what happened? Is it InuYasha?" He started making kissy faces. I took his jaw in one of my hands, and he began to try to pry it off.

"Even if it's none of your business, which it isn't, yes it does have to with him. He asked me to a party today."

"Is that all? Or is there more? Did he say you were beautiful?"

I froze. "What did you just say? How do you know about that?"

"Sango called wondering what on earth Miroku was blabbering about. Sango said that Miroku said that InuYasha said that he said you were beautiful. Satisfied?"

"Yeah. When did Sango call?"

"When you were all in love with InuYasha. Hey, shouldn't he be in your room right about now? It's one minute until seven."

I choked harder. "How do you know that?"

"Sango said that Miroku said that InuYasha said that he was coming over tonight at seven."

Crap! It was almost time for InuYasha to be here. I ran upstairs, leaving Sota in the kitchen to breathe.

Sure enough, when I got up there, InuYasha was waiting with an expectant look on his face. I rushed over to the window and fumbled with the lock.

"'Bout time."

"I'm so sorry! I lost track of time, and Sota was being a little butt."

He laughed. I noticed that he had on another suit with red as the color. "It's fine. Here."

He handed me a dress bag. "What is this?"

"The dress. Now go try it on." I turned around to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I opened the bag and had to cover my mouth with my hand.

The dress was blood red and strapless, with a lighter red band around the bust and around the waist. The bottom didn't have any intricate designs, but there were folds of chiffon overlapping. I put it on and it fit to a tee. Further down was a pair of shoes that were black and had a small black flower on it. InuYasha was right: this dress was altered for me.

When I opened the door InuYasha was looking through my pictures. "Having fun messing with me personal life?" He turned around, a witticism on his tongue, but he stopped short when his eyes landed on me. He looked me up and down in a way that no guy ever had. It was a look of enchantment.

"Kagome…" His eyes held a twinkle only seen in the movies. "You look…I don't even know how to describe you."

"Do I look that bad?" I started to freak out. What did he put me in? There's not a full mirror in my bathroom, so I ran over to my closet the best I could with heels and a long dress and looked at my reflection. I didn't look bad.

"Kagome, you are the most beautiful creature to walk this earth(**A/N: **copyright The Golden Lily by Rochelle Mead.). Why would you even think you looked bad? You never look bad."

"Just a reaction to your reaction."

"Was it that extreme?"

"Just a little." I smiled without teeth.

"If that's what your no-tooth smile looks like, I'd die to see one with teeth." He gave me a toothy grin.

I laughed, showing my teeth, and he smiled bigger.

"You're so corny." I giggled.

"You're so not corny and you're a girl."

"You're worse because it's just not normal for a girl to not like corny, but you being a guy, some might question your status about a closet of sorts."

His mouth opened in fake shock. "How should I prove to Kagome that I am not gay?" He got an evil glint in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He started to stalk toward me. "InuYasha, what do you think you're doing?" He kept on moving closer as I backed away from him. "InuYasha, stop." He kept moving forward and his face held a Joker-like smile.

I stopped when my back hit one of my walls. He put a hand on either side of my face and leaned in so close I could smell him. He smelled warm and cuddly. "Kagome." He said.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, more calm then I had been.

He kept leaning in until our mouths were just a sliver of an inch apart. (**A/N:** Can you guess what happens now?) "Believe me now?" He was smiling, I could hear it in his voice because I couldn't look down or our mouths would meet.

"Nope." I smirked. Hey, I said I couldn't look down, I never said I couldn't make a face, within reason that is.

He backed away from my face quickly, but his hands remained. "How do I not dazzle you?"

I began to laugh at him. "You don't think I'd let something like that show, do you?" He looked like a lost puppy. "You don't know a thing about my past, do you?"

"I know about your dad, that your mom's a total bitch, your brother is all you have family wise, but that you have three fantastic friends: Miroku, Sango, and me, the best." His face remained still. "But other than that I don't know about your past."

I gave a sigh. "How much time do you have here?"

"I have as much as you need me." He sounded so sincere.

"Okay, I need a real answer, because this is going to be a long story."

"I told you: I have as much time as you need me, and then some. If I get yelled at, screw it."

"I don't want you to get in trouble on my account."

"Oh please, do you think my parents care why I'm late? I'm on time mostly, so they don't care why I am late if I am, because they know it's for a good reason. So I have as much time as you need me."

I nodded. "I'll be right back. So this works for you?" I twirled in the dress slowly. When I turned around, InuYasha had a soft, peaceful smile on his face.

"It's beautiful. _You're_ beautiful."

A light pink dusted my cheeks. "Where did you get this?"

"Do you remember when you took the test? That night, we were meeting Rin, Sesshomaru's girlfriend, she has a ballroom gown fashion line, and she gave me this. It was one of her more toned down designs."

"Will Rin be there?"

"She will."

"Good. I want to meet her. Whoever can design something as simple yet amazing as this deserves a hug."

"Be careful, Sesshomaru might think you're making a move on his girl."

"Are you questioning me?" I said, bringing my hands up to wrap around his wrists that were around my face. I took them off of my wall and pushed them back to his hips, my hands staying on his, my thumbs resting on his hips.

"Kagome?"

I got closer to him, my chest touching his chest. I leaned my head up to his mouth. "This change your mind?"

"N-no."

I gave a slight giggle. "Do I have you tongue-tied, my InuYasha?"

"Keh, no." He flipped his hands back around to capture mine. "You were going to get out of that dress, were you not?" He wiggled his eyebrows and pulled me in closer and rested his hand on the zipper of the dress.

"InuYasha I swear if you unzip this dress bad things will happen to you."

His hand slid down bringing the zipper with it. "Like that." He did it again.

"Yes like that."

"So do it?" He unzipped the dress halfway.

"InuYasha, stop."

"Stop what?" He unzipped it a little more.

"Unzipping my dress!" I whisper-yelled.

"Keep doing it? Yes, okay." He unzipped it all the way and it would've fallen all the way if his chest hadn't been pressed so firmly on mine.

"InuYasha, either zip it back up, or walk with me to the bathroom." He began to walk me backwards into the bathroom and locked the door. I had my hands to hold up the dress by now, and my other hand was searching for the zipper. He came over and took the hand looking for the zipper.

"Afraid of me now?" His hand curled around the wrist that was holding my dress up. "Are you afraid of me now?"

"Just a little. Now let go of my hand."

He dropped his hand and turned to leave. "Just this time Higurashi." He chuckled and left, letting me change back into my other clothes. I grabbed some p.j.'s from the floor (**A/N Oh like you haven't done it before.)** I grabbed some black Buffy The Vampire Slayer shorts and a shirt that said "Angel is my Demon.".

I walked out of the bathroom to find InuYasha looking at a picture of me and Sango. "Looking through my personal stuff again Takahashi. What is it with you and being my stalker?"

He smiled and walked over to me. "I thought I was your demon." He said poking me in the stomach where Angel's face was.

"Nope, just the plague."

He snagged his phone from his pocket and flung his arm around my shoulders. He faced the camera towards us and took a picture. "There, now you have a picture of just you and me." He sent me the picture and to some email. "And I'll print it out and frame it for you." He winked. "Now then, you told me you had a story to tell me."

"I do." I went over to my bed and sat, then patted a spot next to me for him to sit. He walked over and sat down, looking uncomfortable. "If you want to take your shoes off and lay down-." I didn't even finish the sentence before he had his shoes off, sitting with his legs out in front of him, and the top two buttons of his shirt open. "Well, that didn't take long." I put my back against the bed post and laid my legs out in front of me too. Our legs crossed each other.

"Alright, so story time begins now." He nodded for me to begin.

I took a deep breath in and let it out. "Okay, so a while back, I met this guy, Onigumo. He and I spent so much time together and we got to know each other so well, I'd fallen for him before I knew it. One night, things were getting pretty steamy." I saw InuYasha tense at this. "I wasn't ready to give it up yet, so I told him no. He said 'if you love me, you will sleep with me.'. I told him that I did love him, but I wasn't ready to sleep with him and that I wanted to wait until I was married, and he told me that I was a scared bitch." InuYasha's face twisted in anger. "It was then that he tried to rape me."

"HE WHAT?!" InuYasha jumped up and landed on the ground seething. I was afraid that he would turn into his demon again.

"But I stopped him before he could do anything. I kicked him in the stomach and ran. I'm fine now." I got up and rubbed InuYasha's arm with one hand as the other held on to his elbow. He turned to face me, and his eyes had a small red hue to them. He grabbed me by the arms in a tight grip and drug me back to the bed. He laid down with his head on the pillows and pulled me down with him.

"Anything else?"

"No. Ever since then I've had an issue with guys and trusting them." I shrugged my shoulders. He turned me around to face him.

"Kagome, I will never hurt you, betray you or try to rape you, or do anything else to hurt you in any way, be it physical, emotional or mental. I will always be by your side Kagome."

I nestled my head into his chest. "I know. And I'll never hurt you as long as I know you, and then some."

He rested his chin on the top of my head and we stayed like that until I fell asleep.

I don't know how he got me under the covers and sneak out of my room without me waking up, but he did it. And in three days I'll be at his house for the party. School was over until the first of the year, so InuYasha made sure to turn off my alarm clock. Or so I thought. Five minutes after I woke up, my phone's alarm went off, InuYasha's voice being the alarm.

"Wakey wakey my lovely. Three days until you come over to my house. At approximately 12:00 I will be at your window, so you better be there. This isn't about the dress, or anything about the party. Wear something nice, like that dress Sango put you in two weeks ago for Kohaku's birthday party. See you then. There's a reason I waited until 11:45 to leave you this." The message ended. I ran to the shower and hopped in. I took 15 minutes on purpose. When I got out, a towel around my hair and body, I saw InuYasha at my window. When he looked over at me his eyen nearly fell out of his face.

"What's wrong with you, InuYasha?" I smiled seductively at him.

"I told you when I was going to get here, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." I walked over to my closet and looked through it until I found the purple long-sleeved one-shoulder with the sleeve made of black lace, and came down to mid-thigh. "Is this the one?" I held it up for him to see.

"Yeah. I'll wait for you."

"Unless you change your mind."

"Ha, I won't though."

I turned around and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I slipped out of the towel and into the dress. I dried my hair and brushed it out and let it hang down. I stepped out two minutes later and found some black shoes.

"Heels if you don't mind."

I rolled my eyes, but found a pair of two-inch black heels. "Better? Why do I even need heels? It's snowing outside."

"Because…you just do, okay."

"Where are you taking me to?"

"Somewhere." He picked me up bridal style and brought me to the window as I wrapped my arms around his neck for stability. "Hold on to me."

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

He rolled his eyes and jumped off my window sill. I kicked both my legs up and tightened my grip on his neck in surprise and let out a yelp.

He gave a loud laugh. "Take you by surprise did I?" He laughed once more.

He kept running on the sidewalk, but slow enough for people to see us. Hojo and Naraku were glaring each other down when they saw me and InuYasha. Then they glared at him. Hojo even started to run with us. He opened his mouth to say something, but then, like the cartoons, he ran into a telephone pole before he could say anything and I giggled softly.

"Nice one Hojo!" Yelled InuYasha.

He kept running for a while, almost thirty minutes maybe, and my arms are getting tired. "InuYasha, how much longer?"

"Not far, only another couple seconds." Sure enough, as soon as he said it, he started to slow down, and he came to a walk. "Do you think you can walk on your own?"

"Put me down and we'll find out." He started to put me down hesitantly so as not to drop me. When my feet made contact with the ground, I stumbled from being uncomfortable for so long. He instantly wrapped an arm around my waist. "Kagome!"

"I'm fine, just a little slow, duh."

"Okay, it's just up here." He kept the arm around my waist as he led me down the sidewalk. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

He smiled softly at me. "After you." He opened a glass door for me, and I stepped through. When I entered the room, I was met with the sound of running water and the smell of fresh water from a creek in the middle woods. The room was dark and had stalks of bamboo lining the dark blue walls, with potted plants hanging from the ceiling. There were women in there were dressed in traditional deep blue kimonos with their hair up in a bun. One of them came over to us.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Takahashi please."

She looked down on a list. "Hello InuYasha! Welcome to Takumi's. Is this Kagome?" Her eyes shifted to me.

"She is." He said while smiling down at me.

The lady nodded knowingly. "Follow me." She grabbed two menus and led us to a table made to look like a melted mirror, with bamboo surrounding us.

"It's beautiful." I breathed. InuYasha squeezed my hand.

"It is, isn't it."

The lady gestured for us to sit down. InuYasha came behind me and pulled my chair out for me. "Thank you." I blushed. Training to be a demon slayer I didn't really have time to date. I've never even been on a date.

"Is this a good first date?" Asked InuYasha.

"Woa, what? This isn't a date."

"Oh come one, can't it be? Please?"

I sighed. "No." Something occurred to me. "How do you know I've never been on a date. I told you that story about Onigumo. How do you know he never took me on a real date?"

"I did a little research."

I thought about his past. "Oh. No. Please, please tell me you did not track Onigumo down."

"I wish I had enough time to do that, but no, I didn't. I bugged Sango."

I leaned my head back. "Why do you care about my past with Onigumo?"

"He did something to you, and I want to make it right. So I'm taking you on a proper date. Now will you please say this is a date?"

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, it's a date."

"Yes."

The lady came back to us. "Ready yet?"

InuYasha slapped his forehead. "we got so caught up talking we didn't even look. Sorry."

She gave us a big smile. "It's no problem." Unlike most waiters somewhere else, she sounded like she meant it.

I picked up my menu and started to look. Most of it was from Europe or America, so I have no clue what they are. The only thing that I knew was sushi, so I got that and some water.

"You ordered sushi and water because you have no clue what anything else is, do you." He said it as a statement, not a question.

"No. Why would you do that?"

He laughed. "Because it's fun to see you do something and not know what you're doing. Do you know how hard it is to find something you're _not_ good at? Food is the only thing that you don't know."

The lady, Hitomiko, brought our drinks. He got some tea from Ireland.

"Do you want a sip?" He held his cup to my mouth holding eye contact. I opened my mouth slightly and warm liquid poured in.

And I wanted to spit it right back out.

He started laughing at my reaction. I almost choked on it, but I don't want to look rude by spitting it out, so I swallowed it and then chugged some water.

By the time I was done, InuYasha was still laughing at me. "Yeah, yeah, get over it." I took another sip of water. "Shut up, or else." I left the threat on the table and he shut up. "That's what I thought. Now then, where were we?"

"Political junk. Presidents and governors, impeachment and the judicial branch." InuYasha stroked his chin to make it look like he had a beard.

I giggled a little. We kept talking until our food arrived and I almost started a food fight with InuYasha's hamburger and my sushi. Other than that it was one of the best times I've ever had. When it came time to leave it was almost three. Yes, we were there for three hours.

"Alright, so that was all the fun I had planned for us today, so I guess I should take you back home. Do you want me to carry you, you do you want to ride on my back?"

"I'm in a dress."

"Yeah, your point?"

"My point is wouldn't that be uncomfortable?"

"Maybe for you, but not me."

"Of course not." He turned around and I jumped on his back. Don't worry I had shorts on underneath it. He ran faster than he did when we came here and he jumped more and more. We reached my house in ten minutes.

"Now why didn't you use that speed when you picked me up?''

"Because I could tell you were uncomfortable being where you were. Contrasting your prior beliefs I can act like a gentleman when I want to." He held his chin higher in the air.

"Thank you for this afternoon." I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me. "Hey, I couldn't help it. You never had a real date when you were with that monster, so I thought I'd make up for it."

"Well, I appreciate it. Thank you." He pointed to his nose. "What?" He kept pointing to his nose and I finally got what he meant. He wanted me to kiss him…on the nose. I rolled my eyes and started up. Right before I pressed my lips to his nose, he bent his head down and captured my mouth with his, kissing me through a smile.

When we pulled back for air, he had a smirk. "Think you're smart do you? You're not. I knew you were going to do that." Even though I didn't.

"No you didn't. I didn't even know that I was going to do that until you started. I didn't even think you were going to do it at first until I heard you sigh.

I opened my mouth in shock. I punched him on the arm and he cringed. "Did you forget that I'm lethal? Remember that I can beat you whenever I feel like it."

He put both hands up in a sign of surrender. "Okay, okay, I give. I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?"

"Fine, but no more." I was actually serious about this. When I kissed Koga I didn't think about it as much. I'm still a little uncomfortable with the physical aspect of a relationship. Not that InuYasha and I are dating, or that I would want to…right?

He got a look of realization in his golden eyes. "Okay. I understand."

I got closer and hugged him to me. "Thank you." He was surprised at first, but then he wrapped his arms around my torso. "Goodbye. See you in two days."

"See you in two days."

I went in through the front door and was met with a little brother crying and a mom sitting on the couch far away from him. It seems they had a fight.

Sota looked up and his face brightened. He got up off the couch, nearly falling on the way there. "Kagome!" I knew he was crying, but it looked like he'd been crying for a while. He nearly knocked me down when he hugged me.

"Hey Sota. How are you?"

"I should be asking you that. What happened to you? When I went into your room this afternoon you were gone and your phone was still on your dresser, so I thought the worst."

"But then I talked to him that you were probably just out and forgot your phone. He just wouldn't listen to reason though."

"You can knock someone out mom." Said Sota, a hint of hatred in his voice. This wasn't Sota. They'd had another fight.

Sota and mom had fights a lot because Sota doesn't think it's right the way that he gets so much more attention than I do. This must've been one of those times.

"Sota has a point. But so does mom. I'm a demon fighter. It's going to take a hell of a lot more than someone knocking me out to capture me."

"Watch your tongue young lady. Such foul language, probably from that Sango you always hang around."

"Mother, enough. It'll take a heck of a lot more than that to capture me. Better?"

She glared at me. "Alright, smarty, go upstairs. Look at what you've done to your brother. He's been crying for so long. Ever since this morning."

"Mom, I left at twelve-thirty. I didn't have a morning. Come on Sota, why don't you come with me to my room." I gave my mother one last look and turned on my heal, Sota right behind me.

We entered my room and InuYasha was sitting on my bed. "I didn't know I left my window open to strangers."

"I didn't either." Said Sota from right beside me. It startled InuYasha. "Hey InuYasha."

"Hey Sota. How've you been?"

"Okay."

"Now, I know the second Kagome walked into her house that she was in trouble, or rather your mother. Your sister's anger smells so good."

"So her happy smells bad."

"She smells amazing whatever her mood. I'm just smelling more and more anger from her as time goes on."

"Yeah. Mom's been a real witch lately. Even more so since Kagome got into your class."

InuYasha scrunched his eyebrows together. "She's mad at you for getting into the boys' class?"

"Yeah. Oh you should've seen it. I think mom's afraid that she'll turn out to be just like dad,"

InuYasha never broke eye contact with me. "Why would Kagome become her father?"

"Dad was a demon fighter when he was in school too. That's where he learned to be so strong and where to fight. That's why Kagome started learning right before he left us. She never told me what that meant though."

There's a reason why that is. Right before my father left us, he came home drunk one night. I was in the living room watching Vampire Knight when he clumbsily opened the door and shut it back, never waking mom or Sota. He came into the living room, the top button of his shirt had been ripped off.

He came closer. "Why the hell are down here in _my_ spot on the couch?" I was confused because dad had his own chair. "Answer me bitch."

"Daddy? What are you saying?" I whispered to him. I remember how scared of him I was.

"Who the hell are you?" He couldn't even remember who his own daughter was.

"Daddy, it's me, Kagome."

He slapped me in the face. "I think I'd remember my own daughter. _My_ daughter could block a punch from a drunk man."

I was in shock from the slap I didn't see him move once more. He tossed me to the floor, my tumbling across the carpet onto the hard kitchen floor. He came into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He started to shove it in my face, never touching me though.

"Can you defend yourself? Huh!" He placed the knife back on the counter. "Daughter she says. It's a lie." He turned back to me, a look of pure hate in his cold eyes. He kicked me in the stomach, making me slide into the counter where the knife was, making it fall on me right as my mother walked in, the knife cutting me on the arm.

"Kagome!"

"Himo, you know this girl?"

"Yes, Shimi, she's our daughter."

His eyes got warmer, but then grew cold again. "Put the girl away from me."

"Shimi, did you do this to her?"

"Well she has to learn sometime."

Mother turned back to me. "Go upstairs and address your wounds, okay my sweetie? But make sure not to wake your brother."

I nodded because my voice was scared of my 'father'.

A year after my father left us, I was going to tell Sota what happened that night, until mom stopped me. "You can't tell your brother about this."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because Sota doesn't need to know about this."

"Why not?"

"Sota will not ever find out about this, and that's the end of it."

"Mom, I need-"

"What you need to do is shut up, and just go on. Now, go do your chores."

And from that point on, my mother and I grew further and further apart.

Back to the present, InuYasha's eyes got cold as well. Not towards me though. "Sota, why don't you go and play in your own room."

Sota could sense that InuYasha and I were going to talk about things, so he gave a swift nod and left.

"What the hell was that? Is there more to your past that I don't know? What happened?"

I sighed and relayed the whole night. InuYasha's head fell.

"I am so sorry Kagome. You've been through so much. And to believe that your mom doesn't even care. I think you should go get help."

"You think I'm crazy, don't you."

"No, I mean relationship counseling with your mother. Or she needs to go into a crazy bin. Try and hide from your son a part of his father leaving, and beating his older sister. That's sick is what that is."

"InuYasha, it's done. There's nothing I can do about it."

"But there's something I can do about it."

"Like what?"

He looked me in the eye with sympathy and love. "I can't make you forget what he did, but I can help you get past it."

"You already have. You gave me someone to hate, something to channel my energy into, and that was my dislike of you."

"But now that we're friends, what's going to happen?"

"Nothing because I've forgiven him. That's all that I can do."

"When did you forgive him?"

"Two years ago. When I started to beat the crap out of you and Sesshomaru in demon fighting. I wasn't mad because I knew how to protect myself, physically and emotionally."

"By putting up a wall so all those wanting inside have to pass a test? That doesn't seem like forgiving to me."

"That's not him, that's her. I don't want to end up like her so I have to keep that wall up. It's even up around Sango."

"Is it up right now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"In all honesty, because you're scaring me."

He popped his eyes wide open and realized what he was doing. "Kagome." He walked over to me and picked me up and carried me to the bed. (**A/N do I really need to say anything right now, or can you read my mind?**)

We laid down like we did last night. We didn't say anything for the rest of the night.

**I'm ending it right there. Anything happen in this chapter that you were not expecting at all? Ever. Well, I feel better. I was also called a narrow-minded bitch by my best friend, so forgive me if my writing seems angry.**


	11. Let the Party Begin

**I does not own InuYasha.**

It was the day of InuYasha's father's party.(**A/N I skipped a day.**) I slept in until one-ish. I called Sango, whose dress was pink, and I told her about my date with InuYasha.

"Aw, you two are so dating now."

"No we aren't. You can go on dates with people and not go with them."

"No you can't. Besides, if you do, then I'll win the bet with Miroku. He thinks that InuYasha won't ask you out until next year. I think he'll do it this year."

"Or he won't do it ever, and I'd rather him not. I'm not ready for a relationship and you know it."

"Are you sure you just don't want one without him in it?" I know Sango was wiggling her eyebrows at me, the skank.

"Hey, shut up. At least my boyfriend isn't the school's pervert."

"Hey, at least I have one."

"Yes, because you want one. I, however, do not want one, so I don't have one."

"You couldn't get one if you tried."

"I could too!"

"Yeah, sure you could."

"If you're trying to get me to go out with InuYasha, it isn't working."

"Damn. Why are you so stubborn? "

"I'm not, I just don't want to date anyone at the moment."

"Yeah. So, what color is your dress?"

"I guess you'll find out when you get there, won't you."

"Kagome! You-" I hung up because I didn't want to get cussed, even though I do a lot of it myself.

I went upstairs to get ready. Until my mother called me right back down.

"I need you to babysit Sota tonight, okay." She commanded rather than asked.

"Sorry, I already have plans."

"Well then I guess you'll have to deal with it and cancel."

"No."

She finally looked up into my hard eyes. "Excuse me? Did you just tell your mother no?"

"Yeah, I did. Get someone else tonight."

"Well where do you think you're going? I have a New Year's party that I must attend."

"And I have a party that I already bought a dress for, and I have a date who would be very disappointed if I canceled no more than ten hours before." Okay, so I didn't buy the dress, and InuYasha wouldn't be heartbroken, right?

She sighed. "Where is it? Is it at the Takahasi's house?"

"Y-yeah. Why?"

"I figured you and that boy would hit it off some day sooner or later. Fine, just leave your mother to fend for herself, all alone."

Guilt trip. "Okay, see you later." I ran back upstairs and got ready, which took me an hour because I curled my hair. I put the dress on, and came back into my room. There was a note left by a slightly open window. I went downstairs and InuYasha was sitting on my couch, corsage in his hand.

"Is that for me?" I asked.

He jumped a little, but then went back to normal. "Yeah." A small blush dusted his cheeks. "Rin said it makes-makes…" He looked at me full-on. He looked amazing with the black suit and the red shirt to match my dress perfectly.

"Makes what?"

He shook his head to get him out of the daze he was in. "The dress, makes the dress…" His voice got softer as the sentence grew longer. "Kagome, you look amazing."

I blushed a little. "You look way better than I do."

He shook his head. "You are going to turn some heads. You look the best." He gave me a warm smile. "Should I put this on you?" I nodded my head. He took my hand, never letting go of eye contact, and slipped the corsage on my wrist. "There." He whispered as his hand lingered, holding my wrist.

"Thank you."

He gave me a soft smile. "Well then, we should be off."

"We should." He offered me his elbow. "Do we really need to go over this again?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes and looped my arm through his elbow. "Nope." And we walked out my door and to his house, which took all of five minutes.

"Are you ready?" InuYasha turned to me when we were in front of the door. The windows in the front of his house were lit up with blue, red, and green lights, there was no music however, because this wasn't a holiday party, it was a business party.

"Duh, why wouldn't I be?"

He rolled his golden eyes. "You're about to meet my father and my mother, why would you be ready?"

I laughed. "I'm sure your parents aren't that bad." I'd never met the Takahashi's. I've only met Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

He gave me a look. "I doubt that you are ready for who we're about to meet."

I gave a laugh. "InuYasha, I think if I can kill the school's most lethal demon in less then fifteen minutes, I can handle meeting your parents." I smirked at him, trying to copy his signature smirk.

"As you think you can, Kagome." He opened the door, and there was a woman there with black hair and a beautiful pink and white dress. "Mother, this is Kagome." We walked inside.


End file.
